Love That Changed Us
by Marialine
Summary: When the turtles admit a big secret to each other, their lives change after a heated night. Rated T for now but soon will change.
1. Bonding

**I do love T-cest as much as much Yaoi so here is the story!**

 **Note: Takes place in Season 3, during the time they were in the farmhouse.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The night was calm and peaceful while the sky was filled with stars. Michelangelo sat on the swing-like bench, staring and admiring the sparkly stars above them with a happy sigh. From the porch, Raphael was watching his little brother in a stalker-ish way with admiration in his eyes.

 _'Wonder what he's thinking about...'_ the red clad ninja turtle thought.

Curious, Raph stepped out from the porch and walked towards his youngest brother.

" Hey, Mikey," he greeted then pointed to the empty spot next to the lime green turtle." Is this seat taken?"

Mikey giggled and replied," Hey, Raph. And not at all!"

Raph sat next to him and leaned back." So, what'cha thinking about, bro?"

" Just how shimmery the stars are," Mikey sighed." They're so bright that they light up the night sky!"

" Yeah, they're pretty, I guess,"

" So, what are _you_ thinking about, _Raphie_?"

Raph lightly blushed as he growled." Don't call me that!"

" He, just messing with you, bro. But, seriously, what are you thinking about tonight?"

" Well, um," Raph was still caught off guard." I was just thinking when we'd return to New York City. When we'd see Master Splinter again..."

Mikey's smile turned into a frown." I miss sensei too. I wonder if he's still alive..."

He leaned his head on Raph's shoulder, making the red clad ninja blush harder as the two turtles enjoyed the view of the star-filled night sky.

* * *

Donatello and Casey Jones were in the barn, working on the vigilante's hot rod and the Party Wagon for their departure when Leonardo went to check on them.

" How's it going, guys?" he asked.

" Fixing these two vehicles up is hard work!" Casey complained with a groan, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

" You're the one to talk?" Donnie growled as he glared at the vigilante." You barely helped me out. The only things you've helped me out with is your hot rod's new laser features. The Party Wagon was all on me!"

" Oh, really? Then why am I sweating if I didn't help?"

" The barn doesn't have any fans or air conditioning, puck-head!"

" But I did help, stick-boy! I gave you what you need!"

" While sitting down and drinking a cup of water from a straw!"

" Guys, ENOUGH!" Leo yelled, making the two turn to him." It doesn't matter who did more than who. The important thing is that both vehicles are soon going to be ready. That's it. If you need me then I'll be inside, getting a drink,"

" Well, that's one thing I _really_ need that you never gave me," Donnie glared at Casey again before following his big brother inside.

As he drank, Leo leaned against the table and watched with a bit of admiration as his purple clad turtle brother get himself a cup of water. Donnie noticed the older turtle watching and got confused, feeling uncomfortable.

" Um, Leo," he asked, taking a sip of his water." did-did you want something from me?"

Leo snapped out from his stare." Huh? What?"

" Well, you were looking at me in a strange way, Leo. You okay?"

Leo turned red in embarrassment." O-Oh! I-I'm fine! I was just...thinking?"

" Um, okay then?" Donnie was confused at his brother's behavior." I'll just go and finish up my work for tonight,"

" Alright but don't stay up late like last night,"

" Ha ha. Very funny, Leonardo. I only stayed up last night because of what Casey did. He nearly made the whole barn and the vehicles explode!"

Leo chuckled." Yeah, you told us when you were in zombie mode this morning and nearly tried to kill Casey. Still, though, you have to sleep at a normal time tonight or else I'll lock you out of the farmhouse,"

Donnie pouted." Very funny, dear brother of mine. But, okay, I'll try to go to bed and try to sleep at a normal time,"

The eldest turtle nodded as the purple clad ninja turtle took his leave and left for the barn.


	2. A Plan

**Well, not really waiting for a review from anyone. OMEGALUL!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

That night...

The farmhouse was quiet and everyone was sleeping soundly in their bedrooms and in their beds...except for Raphael.

Raph was sleepless so he went out of his room and into the kitchen. He switched on the lights and gave a groan as he went over to get a glass of water. As he drank, however, he heard a voice from behind him that made him jump.

" Hey, Raph,"

Raph spat out his water and coughed before turning to see Leonardo, who's arms were folded as he leaned against the wall. Raph growled and placed the cup on the table.

" Hello, Leo," he gritted his teeth." What're you doing up?"

" Couldn't sleep so I wanted to get out of the farmhouse to get some fresh air," Leo replied, walking over to his younger brother." Wanna join me?"

Raph shrugged." Meh, sure, why not?"

The two went out and walked over to a nearby river. They sat down, sighing before they became silent. The night was so peaceful and so quiet that they could hear the wind blowing the leaves of the trees and the flow of the river water rush. Finally, one of them spoke.

" So, why are you still up this late?"

Raph turned to Leo in surprise then groaned." I-I was restless. I've been thinking of _him_ lately,"

" Oh," Leo sighed." Well, you're not the only one,"

" Really? You too?"

" Yeah. It's getting harder every night. I mean, Donnie trusts me and he caught me staring at him like a freaking stalker earlier. I-I feel so ashamed..."

" I know what you mean," Raph sighed, looking down." What do you think might happen when we tell them how we feel? Will Mikey hate or disgust me?"

" I don't know, Raph, but one thing is for sure. We have to tell them and soon,"

" Like...before we leave for New York?"

Leo nodded." Tomorrow afternoon. While April and Casey are out to buy some more supplies,"

Raph let out another sigh." I guess we have no choice, huh?"

" Yeah, we don't have a choice. I'll surprise Donnie back at the barn while you take Mikey to the river,"

" Sweet. Mikey loves to play around in the river. He'd love it,"

" Great," Leo stood up." Then it's a plan. Let's head back before anyone notices we've went out,"

Raph nodded then the brothers went back to the farmhouse.

* * *

 **Don't mind the shortness of this chapter. More to come, my dudes!**


End file.
